Fall of Wasp
By: Aurora the SilkWing Queen Only edit for grammar/spelling mistakes. Thank you! The Fall of Wasp The Lost Continent Prophecy Turn your eyes, your wings, your fire To the land across the sea Where dragons are poisoned and dragons are dying And no one can ever be free. A secret lurks inside their eggs. A secret hides within their book. A secret buried far below May save those brave enough to look. Open your hearts, your minds, your wings To the dragons who flee from the Hive. Face a great evil with talons united Or none of the tribes will survive… Prophecy from The Lost Continent, written by Tui. T. Sutherland Main “Aurora? Time to wake up, sweetie!" My mom, Luna, called out. “Coming!” I yelled. I stretched, and washed my pastel scales until they gleamed. After that, I strolled out of my cave for breakfast and morning patrol with my friend Airrow. “I sure hope Wasp doesn’t discover our island again. Last time, I was in a coma for weeks!” Airrow grumbled. She was a young SilkWing that Luna had found when she was on patrol 2 years ago. Airrow is actually a dog, who used a shapeshifting spell to turn into a SilkWing so she wouldn’t be eaten by HiveWings. We recently grew our wings, so we were flying part of the way. “Ouch!” Airrow exclaimed as a scroll bonked her on the head. I opened the scroll, to find a summons to a war council. “Antidote! Can you get your parents and bring them to the living room?” I asked my cousin, who is a HiveWing-SilkWing hybrid with a beaker shaped mark on his arm. He has the power to leech health, and transfer it to others. He is also a dab hand at potions. “On it!” he replied. 5 minutes later, Blue and Cricket (Antidote’s parents) along with my parents, Luna and Swordtail were gathered in the room. After Airrow relayed the news, we began the long flight across the ocean, using Cricket’s new invention: the Artificial Flight Mechanism. It was my turn to pedal the machine, and I am horrible at it, so we got there a little later than expected. We were right by the meeting spot, however, so it wasn’t too bad. When we entered the cave, the ambassadors were having a huge argument about whether we should attack or wait until we found the Lotus Amulet. Airrow absolutely despises this chaos, and goes a bit crazy when this happens, so when she entered the room it went silent. Witching Hour, a young NightWing, who is a wee bit insane, yet is very good at making bombs, showed us her plan for attacking the hives. The plan entailed a mass bombing of the Hives, to stop HiveWing reinforcements from overwhelming us. After the meeting, we voted to find the Lotus Amulet, which was the only thing that could stop Wasp’s Stinging Scepter, a highly poisonous weapon. The next morning, me and Airrow set out for the RainWing Kingdom to find the Lotus Amulet, which was guarded by HiveWings. I don’t know how, but we managed to get past the guards and grab the Lotus Amulet. But when we exited, Airrow, not looking where she was stepping, tripped over a tripwire, which trapped us in a cage. I wasted no time sending a backup flare while Airrow tried to find a way to pick the cage lock. Since Luna was in the neighboring kingdom, she wasted no time in freeing us. As we were hightailing it out of there, we were ambushed by a patrol. I don’t know why, but they paid no attention to me and Airrow, but attacked my mom! “Aurora! RUN!” My mom yelled. Then I remembered she was one of the most wanted SilkWings. We tried to save her and go, and almost succeeded, when Black Widow, general of the HiveWing army, tried to paralyze me with her tail. Luna intercepted the sting with her body, letting out a scream of pain as the venom entered her body and started to paralyze her. We hustled to the tunnel which led to our cave, so Cricket could undo the paralysis. After we dropped her off, since we had the Lotus Amulet, we began the long flight to Wasp Hive. After a lengthy battle, Wasp fled, but not before Airrow knocked the Stinging Scepter to me so I could use the Amulet. When I used it, a beam of light revealed a case. We took it back home, and Luna, who had been freed from the paralysis, claws trembling, opened the case to find missing pages from the Book of Clearsight, with a prophecy: "After the Sting has gone, '' ''When peace is new, An Aurora will lead And harmony will be true." “Her last prophecy!” exclaimed Blue. “Meet me in the Temple!” Later, I was in my special attire, because I felt it was necessary. When I entered the Temple, I was beckoned to the stage. Blue called out in a loud voice: “SilkWings! May I present, for the first time, your new Queen, Queen Aurora Borealis of the SilkWings!” I was shocked! I stepped forward, as Blue placed a flower crown on my head. “I hope to lead us into a bright and free future for all, as your queen! Thank you so much!” I spoke to the crowd of SilkWings. I hope I can lead them well! I thought. Luna'’'s promise has been fulfilled! Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire fanon Category:Completed Category:Fanfictions